Great Fairy
Great Fairies are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Great Fairies are highly powerful Fairies commonly found residing within well-hidden fountains. They can provide Link with powerful items, as well as enhanced health and magic. They are the closest thing to leaders of the race of Fairies, and are commonly depicted as being distinctly humanoid in appearance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Great Fairies look identical to the fairies that randomly appear when an enemy is defeated. They fully heal Link every time he visits a Fairy Pond when his health is depleted. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are several Great Fairies that fully restore Link's health as well as three Great Fairies that have special effects in this game; one behind the waterfall near Zora's Lake, one on an island in the middle of Lake Hylia, and one behind a wall outside the Pyramid. They enhance certain items thrown into the pool situated in their respective rooms, or after throwing in Rupees, and are depicted as floating young women with Fairy wings and green clothing. The waterfall Fairy grants a shield upgrade to block fireballs, a Magical Boomerang that travels further than the first Boomerang, and Green Potion refills for any empty Bottles thrown in. The island Fairy, Venus, lets Link carry more Arrows and Bombs, after throwing in Rupees. Unlike the other two Great Fairies, this fairy wears a green dress gown, and is even identified by the name Venus, Queen of the Fairies, during the game's epilogue sequence. Finally, the Great Fairy trapped inside the Pyramid gives Link the Golden Sword for throwing in the Tempered Sword, the Silver Arrows for the regular Arrows (which are needed in order to kill Ganon), and Green Potion refills for any empty bottles thrown in. This Great Fairy is notably obese, and explains that this is a side-effect of Ganon's magic. It should also be noted that if Link does not obtain the Tempered Sword before speaking to the Great Fairy behind the wall of the Pyramid, she will grant him the Tempered Sword, which can then be taken to the Dwarven Swordsmiths in Kakariko Village to forge the Golden Sword, provided that the trapped smith has been rescued from the Dark World and rejoined with his brother in the Light World. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Great Fairies restore Link's health when visited, similarly to the Great Fairies from The Legend of Zelda. In the DX version, the Fairy Queen resides at the end of the hidden Color Dungeon and gives Link either the magical Red or Blue Clothes, which boosts his attack or defense power, respectively. Link can return here at any time to switch the tunic he currently wears. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Six Great Fairies can be found in total. These Fairies can be put into two "categories"; three are the Great Fairies of Magic and the other three are the Great Fairies of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The members of the first group of fairies are found near Hyrule Castle, in Zora's Fountain, and near the Desert Colossus. The second group of fairies can be located at Death Mountain Summit, inside Death Mountain Crater, and near Ganon's Castle. Interestingly, the locations of the Great Fairy of Magic near Hyrule Castle and the Great Fairy of Courage near Ganon's Castle are found at the exact same geographical location in the two periods of time visited in the game. When Link has entered a Great Fairy Fountain, he must play "Zelda's Lullaby" when standing upon a Triforce crest to actually summon a Great Fairy. The first Great Fairy that Link visits grants him a Magic Meter. In addition, the Great Fairies of Magic provide Link with magic spells: Din's Fire from the Fairy at Hyrule Castle, Farore's Wind from the Great Fairy at Zora's Fountain, and Nayru's Love from the Great Fairy at Desert Colossus. The Great Fairies of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, found on Death Mountain Summit, inside Death Mountain Crater, and near Ganon's Castle, provide Link with the Spin Attack, a magic power upgrade that doubles the length of Link's magic meter, and Enhanced Defense, respectively. All the Great Fairies will also fully heal Link and restore his magic power upon subsequent visits to their fountains. Unlike the Great Fairies of A Link to the Past these ethereal women have a much more garish appearance. They are barely garbed, covered only in leaves and vines, have long, colorful hair tied back into flowing sections, and thickly-applied vibrant color eyeshadow. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are five Great Fairies found throughout Termina; however, they have been shattered into smaller Stray Fairies by the Skull Kid. The Great Fairy of Magic resides in a fountain in North Clock Town, where, at the start of the game, Link has to return the single Stray Fairy. There, he receives magic power. If Link again returns the Stray Fairy on another time loop, he will be granted the Great Fairy's Mask. There is also one Great Fairy in each of the four major areas: Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Stone Tower. These fairies are called the Great Fairies of Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Kindness, respectively. After collecting all fifteen Stray Fairies from each of the temples, a new power or item is bestowed upon Link. They are an upgraded Magic Spin Attack, double magic power, Enhanced Defense, and the Great Fairy's Sword, respectively. All of the Great Fairies will completely restore Link's health and magic power when he visits them, even if they are still shattered into Stray Fairies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Great Fairies, similar in appearance and function to the Great Fairies found in Link's Awakening, appear at select locations. If Link is wounded, they will restore his health. The Great Fairy that resides on an island west of the Labrynna library is called the Fairy Queen. The Fairy Queen was turned into an Octorok by Veran in the past, and Link needs to find Fairy Powder to cure her, so she can cleanse the poisoned sea. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Three Great Fairies exist in the game: the Great Fairy of Forest, Great Fairy of Ice, Great Fairy of Flame. They appear at the end of each level and give Link a Silver Key, Golden Key, or a Hero's Key, depending on how many rupees were collected in the level. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ]] There are six fairy islands located on the Great Sea. They are: Northern Fairy Island, Southern Fairy Island, Eastern Fairy Island, Western Fairy Island, Thorned Fairy Island, and the Mother & Child Isles. Great Fairies can also be found in the Forest of Fairies on Outset Island, on Two-Eye Reef, and inside mini-bosses in the ocean. The upgrades obtained from each island are, respectively: Wallet upgrade, Bomb Bag upgrade, another Bomb Bag upgrade, a Quiver upgrade, another Giant Quiver upgrade, Fire and Ice Arrows, another Wallet upgrade, and doubled magic power. In this game, Great Fairies are large, floating, four-armed women with dark skin, no pupils, and skirts that spiral away into nothing, which may or may not be hiding legs. Interestingly, they somewhat resemble depictions of Hindu deities. They first appear as regular healing fairies until being spoken to, in which they transform into their true form, however this could just be a decoy or one of the fountain's fairies summoning her. There is a Queen of Fairies in the Mother & Child Island, who has the appearance and size of a human child. However, her skin is color-shifting, and she has no irises or pupils. She is shown holding a doll that resembles the other Great Fairies found in the game. Also the Great Fairy on Outset Island, dubbed the Fortune Goddess, is stated to have been present during the time of the "legendary hero". Figurines of the Great Fairies and Queen of Fairies can only be acquired by purchasing their pictographs from Lenzo on Windfall Island, as they only appear in cut-scenes, and thus their pictures cannot be taken otherwise. Their descriptions in the Nintendo Gallery state that they were born on the Angular Isles, the strange man-made islands in the south seas. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Great Fairies upgrade one of Link's current weaponry to Lvl. 2 items. They resemble the Great Fairies from The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 's Fountain]] There are a total of three Great Fairies, who are known as the Great Butterfly Fairy, Great Mayfly Fairy, and the Great Dragonfly Fairy. They bear striking resemblance to the Great Fairies from Four Swords. The Great Butterfly Fairy resides within a tree in the northwestern corner of the Minish Woods, though it is only accessible from the western portion of the Eastern Hills by using the Cane of Pacci. Her fountain can be accessed only if Link has completed the correct Kinstone fusion. She will give him the Big Wallet, which allows him to carry 500 Rupees (unless he has already found a different Big Wallet by this point in the game). The Great Mayfly Fairy lives in a cave on a ledge, on the eastern side of the Crenel Wall at Mount Crenel. She will present Link with the Big Bomb Bag, an upgrade that permits him to carry 40 Bombs. The Great Dragonfly Fairy dwells in a cave in the Royal Valley. Her gift to Link is the Large Quiver, which allows him to carry more arrows. The three Great Fairies all look extremely similar, and greatly resemble the Great Fairies in Four Swords. Each one is also seen in the course of the game in the form of one of the figurines which can be purchased from Carlov in exchange for Mysterious Shells. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess One Great Fairy, claiming to be Queen of all fairies, appears inside the multi-level enemy gauntlet known as the Cave of Ordeals. In this incarnation, the Great Fairy resembles a young woman with long, green hair and pointed ears. She wears no clothing save for a small cloth that is tied around her waist as a skirt; her breasts are barely covered by the lengths of her hair. She grants Link access to a mystical substance known as Great Fairy's Tears if he survives the cave and reach her at the end. Additionally, for every ten floors completed, she releases normal fairies to each of the Spirit's Springs located across Hyrule. It should be noted that this is the first instance in a three-dimensional Zelda game in which the Great Fairy doesn't upgrade any of Link's items or attributes. The Great Fairy's most common form is a sparkling cloud of green mist and smoke, and she appears in this form at the Spirit Springs, as well as in the Cave of Ordeals when Link is not talking to her. In Twilight Princess HD, the Great Fairy also appears at the end of the Cave of Shadows and rewards Wolf Link with the Colossal Wallet. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, there are four Great Fairy sisters named Cotera, Kaysa, Mija and Tera. They live in Great Fairy Fountains that resemble flowers and are depicted as truly giant fairies capable of grabbing and picking up Link like he was a doll and so big only the upper half over their body appears outside their Great Fairy Fountain as their lower half is always concealed underwater in the fountain. They all have their own personalities and appearance though they all share traits similar to Great Fairies from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask such as their laughter and makeup. Though they are powerful and respected by the inhabitants of Hyrule, their power has decreased over the years due to fewer and fewer people visiting their fountains presumably as a result of Hyrule becoming more dangerous following the Great Calamity 100 years prior. As a result Link finds their fountains have withered to a bud-like state and the Great Fairies are reduced to shadows of their former selves, with only a single hand visible initially. However Link can help restore their power by making an offering of Rupees. Like in past games, the Great Fairies are depicted as much larger than Hylians, though unlike past games, only their upper body is shown as the rest of their body is presumably submerged in their Great Fairy Fountain. Interestingly, the Great Fairy Fountains are shown to be connected to their Great Fairy as they wither when their fairy's power diminishes and bloom back to life when their fairy's power is restored. Cotera dwells at the Great Fairy Fountain near Kakariko Village in the West Necluda region. She proposes to Link to enhance his clothes in return for certain monster parts. She requires 100 Rupees to gain enough power to fully appear and enhance Link's clothing (due to the open world of Hyrule in Breath of the Wild it is possible for Link to restore her sisters before her). Requests for the other Great Fairies will cost more Rupees. The second costs 500, the third costs 1,000, and for the fourth and final one encountered Link must pay 10,000 Rupees. According to Impa, Cotera has watched over Kakariko Village since it was founded and presumably played a role in the village's survival during the Great Calamity and Age of Burning Fields that followed. During the "Find the Fairy Fountain" Side Quest, Link must restore Cotera's fountain and take a picture of it with the Camera Rune for Pikango. Kaysa dwells in the Great Fairy Fountain southeast of Tabantha Tower next to Piper Ridge. During the "A Gift for the Great Fairy", Toren asks Link to make an offering to Kaysa and gives him 500 Rupees (Link may have to pay more than this to revive her if he has revived more than one Great Fairy before her) and asks him to find her Great Fairy Fountain as Tabantha Frontier is too dangerous for him due to the Guardian Skywatcher in the region. After Link revives her fountain he must return to Toren to finish the quest. Mija dwells in the Great Fairy Fountain southeast of Tarrey Town, north of Kaepora Pass, and northeast of Dah Hesho Shrine. Tera dwells in the Great Fairy Fountain under the Gerudo Great Skeleton in Gerudo Desert near the Hawa Koth Shrine. Tera is apparently familiar with the Gerudo that inhabit the desert as she can speak their language occasionally using Gerudo greetings though she occasionally swallows water as she rises from her fountain causing he to cough though her trouble with water is likely a tongue-in-cheek reference to her status as a desert dweller. Mija and Tera do not play a role any side quest though the Gerudo Great Skeleton plays a role in "The Search for Barta" and "Leviathan Bones". Reviving their Great Fairy Fountains will also cause Fairies to appear and congregate at their fountains making them great places to stock up on fairies. Additionally, rare plants such as herbs and Endura Carrots tend to grow near their fountains which tend to be located near Shrines or in Kaysa's case Tabantha Tower which Link can glide from to reach Kaysa's fountain making travel to their fountains easier. Their Great Fairy Fountains will also be marked on the Sheikah Slate map with the name "Great Fairy Fountain". Great Fairies can upgrade Armor by four levels (represented by a number of stars over top the name of the Armor), however the level by which Link can upgrade Armor is determined by the number of Great Fairies who's power he has restored. One Great Fairy allows him to upgrade to Level 1, two fairies allow him to upgrade to Level 2, three fairies allow him to upgrade to Level 3, and all four allow him to upgrade his armor completely to Level 4. Certain armors will gain a set bonus when all pieces of the set are worn once they have been upgraded to Level 2 or higher though Link must upgrade all the pieces of that set to at least Level 2 before the set bonus becomes available (however some Armors sets have set bonuses by default and do not need to be upgraded). In addition to set bonuses, upgrading armor increases its defensive power. It should also be noted that there are some armors that Great Fairies cannot upgrade, such as armor obtained by DLC. However they can still upgrade armor obtained via the amiibo Rune. The rarer the armor the more likely the Great Fairy will require rare or hard to obtain items to upgrade it such as Star Fragments, rare gems like Diamonds, Dragon Parts, or monster parts from dangerous enemies such as Lynels, Hinox, and Molduga. Additionally, for higher level upgrades such as Level 3 and 4 the Great Fairies generally require rare and hard to obtain materials as well, which especially holds true for Level 4 upgrades. It should be noted that upgrading armor is completely optional, though it is extremely beneficial to do so and makes it easier to fight higher level enemies, makes traveling around certain areas easier, or grant protection from certain forms of elemental damage depending on the armor that has been upgraded. Armor upgraded by Great Fairies is also more valuable allowing Link to sell it for more Rupees. All Great Fairies shows affection to Link when they upgrades his Armor. For Level 1 upgrades they blows a kiss, for Level 2 they kiss their finger and touches Link's forehead, for Level 3 they kiss Link as he bashfully cowers from their advances, and for Level 4 they grab him suddenly and affectionately hold him, before pulling him into their fountain, and the screen momentarily fades to black before returning back to the spring where Link is lying on the ground gets up finding his selected armor has been upgraded completely. Great Fairies are considered Guardian Spirits and revered by Hylians, Gerudo, and Sheikah. Cotera is considered the protector of Kakariko Village and Dorian worries about Pikango finding Cotera's fountain as he is a Sheikah unfamiliar to village residents despite Pikango claims to Link he was originally born in Kakariko Village though presumably no one recognizes him as he is a travelling painter. Dorian also tells his daughters a ghost story to keep them away from the fountain as the area became too dangerous as Link encounters enemies there during his first visit though once Cotera's power is restored the area becomes safe. Impa even directs Link to seek her assistance during a conversation between him and Paya. It is implied the Gerudo revered Tera whom knows their language though presumably visitors have dwindled as her fountain is located in the hottest part of Gerudo Desert and a monster camp is located north of her fountain. It is implied that Mija's Great Fairy Fountain may have encouraged Bolson Construction to build Tarrey Town on the island plateau in Lake Akkala as her fountain is nearby and presumably she watches it grow under her protection once Link restores her power. In addition to the four Great Fairy sisters, there is a Great Fairy Fountain in Malanya Spring in the Faron Grasslands region, though it is inhabited by the Horse God Malanya. Though Malanya's power must be restored with an offering of Rupees like the Great Fairies and lives in a Great Fairy Fountain, Malanya is depicted as a deity in-game and has a different appearance, thus his status as a Great Fairy is questionable (he is however referred to as "The Horse Fairy" in the official players' guide for Breath of the Wild published by Piggyback). Regardless, Malanya requires 1,000 Rupees to restore his power (the same amount required as the third Great Fairy sibling). Instead of flirting with Link like the sisters, Malanya jokingly pretends to be menacing to playfully scare Link, though like the sisters is actually quite benevolent. Other than living in a Great Fairy Fountain, Malanya's relationship to the Great Fairy sisters if any is unknown. Instead of upgrading armor, Malanya will revive any of Link's registered horses that have died, with the first revival being free out of gratitude for restoring his power (since the 1,000 Rupee offering is required to access his services, it technically pays for this "free" revival), though for each subsequent revival he requires payment of one Endura Carrot per revival, as Malanya claims they give him energy needed to revive horses. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors The Great Fairy appears in the spin-off game, Hyrule Warriors. In Legend Mode, she can be found in the Fairy Fountains that appear in certain battlefields (they are not found in Eldin Caves, Twilight Field, Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Sealed Grounds, Temple of the Sacred Sword, Temple of Souls, or Gerudo Desert). She can be summoned at certain points to aid the forces of Hyrule via the Magic Circle that appears in each the fountain. Once the magic circle is used a cutscene is triggered where the Great Fairy uses her power to assist the allied forces. In the first scenario "The Armies of Ruin," Zelda and Link (or the player's character in Free Mode) use the magic circle to summon the Great Fairy to help weaken Cia's Dark Forces. She has her fairy subordinates take some bombs provided by Link and a Goron Captain, then use their combined fairy magic to transform the Bombs into a single Giant Bomb which they then drop on Cia's Army, forcing Wizzro to summon King Dodongo. In "The Sorceress of the Woods," after Wizzro sets the Great Deku Tree on fire, Lana suggests calling upon the Great Fairy to the player. Once she is summoned, the Great Fairy has her fairy subordinates create a rain cloud which puts out the fire, saving the Great Deku Tree. In "The Shadow King," after several failed attempts to restrain Argorok via Magic Circle, Midna and Lana decide to seek the Great Fairy's aid. The Great Fairy summons another Magic Circle to restrain Argorok, but it also fails, causing the Great Fairy to use one of the magic chains generated by her Magic Circle to pull the Moon down on Argorok who is then weakened after being hit by the Moon's nose. After the Twilight dragon is weaken the Moon is revealed to be made up of the Great Fairy's subordinates indicating it wasn't the real Moon. In the Land of Sky, Link and Fi summon upon the Great Fairy to empower Levias in order to weaken an empowered Volga. The Great Fairy has her fairies dangle a giant Pumpkin from a Fishing Rod causing Levias to jump from under the clouds and eat it, empowering the deity who attacks Volga with a powerful lightning attack weakening him. In "Shining Beacon", the Great Fairy informs Princess Zelda of her plan to weaken Cia's Army via a clever trap. First she has Zelda set up a base inside her fountain, then has the allied forces of Hyrule lure Volga and two of his subordinates near the fountain. If the player manages to successfully lure the dark forces then use the Magic Circle, the Great Fairy will have her subordinates create a giant Hylian Bird Seal in the sky unleashing a cascade of light energy on the Dark Forces, killing a good portion of his underlings and injuring Volga. Outside of the game's story, she also appears as one of Link's weapons under the Great Fairy moveset, where the player will control her while she carries Link in a Bottle, a reference to Fairy Bottles, thus keeping him out of harm's way. Though a powerful weapon, the Great Fairy's power is offset by her running speed. Despite being able to fly, Link is capable of running much faster than her. This is likely due to her size and the fact that Great Fairies hardly ever leave their fountains. This makes her ineffective in scenarios that require haste on the player's part, such as timed scenarios or moving around in large battlefields quickly. Despite this weakness, she has an interesting variety of combo attacks, such as playing a brief game of Dead Man's Volley with Link (letting him out of the bottle) damaging nearby enemies, dropping giant bombs, summoning a fairy fountain and rain, borrowing Link's Knight's Sword to attack enemies with slash waves, or summoning Levias to unleash a deluge of lightning. During her Special Attack she even summons the Moon to crush enemies and during her Focus Spirit attack she blows a kiss which transforms into several multicolored fairies. The Great Fairy has 3 weapon levels, Level 1 is Great Fountain Fairy which is modeled on the Great Fairy's Hyrule Warriors design, Level 2 is "Great Forest Fairy" which features the Great Fairy wearing a Bee costume, and Level 3 is the "Great Sky Fairy" which features the Great Fairy dressed as a Loftwing. Her 8-bit weapon is the "8-bit Fairy." If the Dark Link outfit is worn, then the Great Fairy will become the Dark Great Fairy, sharing the same dark shadowy coloration and red eyes as Dark Link. This effects all levels of this weapon type. Humorously, the playable character Tingle is under the delusion that he is the reincarnation of a Great Fairy. Weapon Level * Level 1 - Great Fountain Fairy * Level 2 - Great Forest Fairy * Level 3 - Great Sky Fairy * 8-bit - 8-Bit Fairy ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Great Fairy returns as a moveset for Link and plays the same role in the main story as she did in ''Hyrule Warriors. Additionally, Fi's Standard Outfit (Great Sea) is a Recolor based on the Great Fairy's design from The Wind Waker. Non-canonical appearances '' ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Beta The Great Fairy initially had a drastically different design during the development of Ocarina of Time, appearing as an angelic winged figure. It is unknown if this design was just used as a placeholder by the developers or a design that was later scrapped. This model can be seen in pre-release footage, as well as unused data in the final game; with its internal model name being ovl_Bg_Dy_Yoseizo. Translated, it means "Great Fairy - Fairy Statue". Super Smash Bros. Brawl A Great Fairy from The Wind Waker is featured as a sticker, as well as a trophy. The sticker gives a +21 bonus to magic attacks. Like all other stickers that grant bonuses to magic attacks, it can only be applied to Zelda and Peach. See also * Cotera * Fairy Queen * Kaysa * Mija * Tera * Queen of Fairies Notes and References # https://tcrf.net/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time/Unused_Actors,_Objects,_%26_Variables es:Gran Hada Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Queens Category:Beta characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters